Story Of Lynna
by LynnaGilbert
Summary: Lynna Gilbert turns out to be a mutant, so she has to leave her home and go to The Xavier Institute - a school for mutant kids. A new life begins there. However, Lynna sometimes likes to be alone, but still becomes very good friends with her roommate. A boy, named John, somehow finds her personality thrilling and wants to know more about her.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Hello, everyone! This is my first story, so I really hope you'll like it!)**

 **Lynna's POV**

The feeling was great. The feeling of freedom, knowing that you're not alone and you'll never be like that again, I almost felt happy. But I was nervous. Meeting new people never was my thing, I just get nervous every time I have to talk to new people. But I had to do it. I'm going to start a new life and never look back. That was my choice.

So I was sitting speechless in a bus as I was travelling to The Xavier Institute, a school for mutant kids and teenagers. Yes, I was one of them – a mutant. I never thought I could be a mutant, but only two months ago I found out about that. And everything changed. At that time I was so scared that I didn't know what to do, so I told my mom about my so-called gift. I just wanted for her to accept me, and she has. She always believed in me and she always will. We never keep secrets from each other, we never lie to each other. We're best friends. However, I didn't told my dad and brother about me being a mutant. Not that I don't trust them, I just didn't want to make it all more complicated.

The bus suddenly stopped. I quickly looked through the window and there It was – my stop. I sighed as I wrapped a scarf around me, took my suitcase and got out of the bus. Cold autumn weather blew my fussy face and with my quick pace I got to a taxi that was already waiting for me. The driver didn't say anything, neither did I, and we just drove to my last stop – Xavier Institute.

After about twenty minutes here I was, standing frozen in front of the main door of Xavier Institute. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down. This is it, there's no going back, I have to do it. And before I could even open the door, someone slammed it open.

"I can't believe he-" A girl with brown hair and white strand stopped in front of me. "Oh, I'm sorry." She took a good look at me. "Are you..new here?"

"Yes." I said calmly as I could to two girls that were looking at me with confused looks.

"Uh.." Girl with white strand looked at other girl she was talking earlier.

"Come in already." The other girl with shorter brown hair said carelessly.

"..Thank you." I finally walked inside the school.

Those two girls led me through hallway to office where professor Xavier was. As I walked, I saw some kids running in the hallway that were controlling flying paper planes. I looked at them and realized that they are like me – everyone here is like me.

"End of the line." The girl with shorter brown hair said as we stopped near professor's office. "By the way, you can call me Shadowcat." Then she sighed. "Or Kitty Pryde, you choose." Then she looked at her friend.

"I'm Rogue." Other girl introduced herself. "What's your name?"

"Lynna." I said. "Lynna Gilbert."

"Well, _Lynna Gilbert_ , welcome to the family." Kitty smirked. "And If you don't mind we have to go now, Rogue has some boyfriend problems."

"Hey, nothing even happ-"

"Yeah yeah, we talk about that later." Kitty waved her hand at now confused Rogue.

"I guess I see you later." I said, still not knowing what they just argued about.

"Sure." Kitty shrugged. "See you later." And then with her friend, she walked away leaving me alone near professor's office.

I sighed and knocked on the professor's door. Right away I heard a soft 'come in' from the inside. I hesitated for a moment, but opened the door anyway. The office was wide and it was so bright in here, though the weather outside was awful. In the middle of the office I saw a wooden desk and professor Xavier sitting beside it. There was another wooden chair besides the desk.

"You must be Lynna Gilbert." Professor said and I just nodded. "Please, take a seat."

"Thank you." I said after I put my suitcase on the floor near a wall and sat on the wooden chair in front of professor.

"So Lynna, according to your mother, you found out that your a mutant two months ago, am I right?"

"Yes, professor."

"And you're willing to leave your old life behind and start a new one here?"

"I guess I am." I didn't know where he was going on with that.

And he just smiled. "Good." Then he took something from the desk. "This is your key to your bedroom, you'll live with a girl, her name is Diamonda. She will show you everything you need." He gave me the keys. "And classes starts tomorrow."

And as he finished his last sentence someone opened the door.

"Hey, Lynna! I'm Diamonda, but I guess you already know that." A light-haired girl walked near me with a bright smile. "It's nice to meet you." She held me her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, too." I said as I shook her hand.

"Professor," Diamonda turned to professor Xavier after shaking hands with me, "Can I already show her our room? I've been waiting for her all day, I'll show her everything she needs! I promise!"

"Of course, Diamonda." Professor smiled.

"Yey!" Diamonda jumped in excitement. "You gonna love living here, Lynna! Come on." She walked to the door to exit the office, I just stood and took my suitcase, but before leaving I glanced at professor.

"Good luck, Lynna. I hope you will like it here."

I smiled. "I hope so, too." And then left the office.

Though I knew Diamonda for about two minutes as we walked together to our room, I saw that she was a hilarious person. She wouldn't stop talking, but I didn't mind.

"And here we are!" She stopped near door on which was written 'Diamonda!' and looked at me. "You ready?" She grinned.

"Yeap." I actually wondered how our room will look.

"Okay." Diamonda slowly opened the door and let me in. I walked inside and was surprised seeing that our room is larger than I thought it will be. Walls were brightly green colored, on one side there were two beds decorated with tons of different colored pillows, on the other side of the room there was a wardrobe and near it there was a wooden desk with a chair which I assumed were dedicated for doing homework. I also saw another door in our room that probably led into the bathroom.

"Wow.." I slowly said as I walked near one of the beds and put my suitcase on it, still looking around the room.

"What?" Diamonda asked. "Oh, that's my bed!" She laughed.

"Oh! Sorry." I quickly picked my suitcase and put it on the other bed.

"It's nothing, don't worry." She sat on her bed and looked at me. "So, what was with that 'wow' saying?" She smirked.

"I didn't expect our room to be this big and.. nice." I looked at the other door in our room. "Is that a bathroom?"

"Yeah. So what did you expect? Broken beds and spider webs?" Diamonda asked with a little laugh.

"No," I laughed. "I actually didn't think that this school will be so _fancy."_ I said as I took off my scarf and black jacket.

"Yeah I get it, most students who come live here point out that." Diamonda took my jacket and placed it in the wardrobe. "This," She pointed at one side of the wardrobe, "Will be your side."

"Sure," I then looked at my suitcase, "I guess I should start unpacking then."

"You'll do that later!" Diamonda ran to me, "Dinner will be in 10 minutes, after it I'll help you to unpack, 'kay?" She smiled to me.

I looked at her a little confused."Okay." I said slowly. "So what we will do now?" I sat on my bed.

" _Now_ , we'll get to know each other." She said as she also sat on her bed. Seeing that my face was still confused, she continued. "Like tell each other our powers, code names and you know."

"Code names? What do you mean?"

"Everyone here has a code name. It's based on your power." She explained. "For example, with my power, I can make my whole body become diamond, so my code name is Diamonda!"

"Oh." I tried to adopt everything Diamonda just said. "So what's your real name?"

"Demi." She quickly answered. "So Lynna, tell me already, what's your power?" She demanded playfully.

I sighed. "I can..control water. In any way I want." I looked at Diamonda's senseless face. "What?"

"I think I'm getting luckier every second." She smirked.

I still didn't understand. "Care to explain?"

Diamonda laughed. "You see, there's one very arrogant guy out here, that likes to play with fire. I mean, actually play with fire. And water is just what I needed."

"So what, you expect me to go around and splash water on him every time I see him?" I laughed, then thought it actually would be fun.

Diamonda laughed harder this time. "Maybe. Anyway, we still need a code name for you."

I sighed. I couldn't think straight right now, with all things happening around me. New school, new teachers and new friends. A new life. I still couldn't believe it.

"What about Aqua?" Diamonda brought me back to life with her loud question.

I thought about it. "I think its great." It actually was good and I wouldn't have thought about any other code name for myself anyway.

"Great!" She then looked at her watch. "Okay, Aqua, its time for food!" She almost jumped from her bed. Then picked my arm and pulled me with her to the kitchen. "Come on, I'm starving!" I laughed as I ran with her.

After some running with Diamonda, we started walking and finally walked into the kitchen. I stopped, wide-eyed and felt how my jaw dropped.

"Holy Mother Teresa." I said shocked as I looked around the kitchen.

"What kind of manifestation is that?" Diamonda laughed. "I know, this kitchen is big and you can take food as much as you want." She smirked seeing my reaction. "Come on." Diamonda walked through me to pick some sandwiches and poured some orange juice for herself.

I glanced around. I saw how other kids started gathering into the kitchen, some picking food, some talking to their friends. I walked near Diamonda and looked at food. Finally deciding, I picked a sandwich spread with nutella and took some strawberries, also pouring some banana juice into a cup. Then, with Diamonda, took a seat in the dining room that was connected with the kitchen.

"Hey, Aqua?" Diamonda said after drinking some orange juice.

I swallowed a strawberry. "Yeah?"

"Your hair is very beautiful," She looked at my long brown straight hair. "Is it very difficult to have that long hair?"

I smiled. "I often get that question." I then took a small strand of my hair and looked at it. "It isn't difficult, I don't understand why people think it is. Besides, It's not _that_ long."

"Oh please," She teased, "It almost touches your butt!" She said loudly.

"Shh!" I silenced her as I saw some kids looking at us.

"Sorry." Diamonda was grinning. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, Diamonda!" We looked at a girl coming near us. She sat beside Diamonda and then I recognized her – It was Kitty Pryde, the one that with her friend led me to professor's office. She then looked at me and I felt a little uncomfortable. "Oh, hey, um Lynna? That's your name?"

"Yeah." Then I thought for a second. "Also you can call me Aqua." I noticed how Diamonda smirked at me.

"Aqua? Like water or something?" Kitty raised one eyebrow.

"I guess." I glanced at her. "Well, I can control water. So yes, that's the meaning." I then drank banana juice and sighed as I saw that there wasn't juice left anymore. Then curiosity hit me. "What's your power?"

"I can walk through walls. Or basically through anything." Kitty said and took a bite of an apple. "How old are you again?"

"17." I simply stated. Kitty then glanced at Diamonda.

"Well yeah, she'll be our classmate." Diamonda shrugged. "Why does it surprise you so much?"

"It doesn't, who said it does?" Kitty asked.

"Uh, your face?" Diamonda laughed a bit. "Anyway, where's Rogue?" She looked around.

Kitty crossed her arms around her chest. "Boyfriend problems." She said in annoyed voice.

"Poor thing." Diamonda sighed. "But you know, there's a good side in this."

"A good side? Stop joking around Demi." Kitty was still annoyed. I listened to their conversation as I ate my sandwich.

"Well you see Kitty, Rogue is our friend, so she sticks with us. But as long as she sticks with Bobby, we're stuck with _John._ " Diamonda shivered as she said the last word. I raised my eyebrow at her and she seemed to notice that. "Yes, Aqua, he's the one that plays with fire."

"So he's your _friend_?" I said a little shocked.

Kitty snorted. "He's not our friend Aqua, he's just.. companion or something. But not a friend. No way." She shook her head.

And as Kitty finished her sentence, three people entered the dining room. One of them I recognized – It was Rogue, the girl with white strand, and as she noticed and walked toward us, she was holding hands with some boy, that was taller than her. After them, there was another boy, with light brown hair and a smirk on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lynna's POV**

"Speak of the devil." Kitty looked at three teens walking towards us and then turned to me as she slapped her forehead with her hand from annoyance.

"I guess our girl is back with Bobby," Diamonda looked at me, "Just ignore John if he says anything, he likes to tease newbies."

I raised an eyebrow at Diamonda, but before I could say anything, three teens approached us. And then I felt nervous, there were too many people around me, and the worst part was that I didn't know them.

"It's you." Rogue said to me a little shocked and I just nodded. She and her boyfriend sat next to me, and the other teen, who name was John, sat next to Kitty as she rolled her eyes.

John looked at me with a smirk on his face. "So, what this newbie is doing here?" He glanced at Kitty.

Kitty looked at him with a bored expression. "You know, she's sitting right here." She rolled her eyes. "Ask her yourself." She took her apple and took a bite, not even giving a glance at John.

John looked at me, this time he wasn't smirking, he was just looking and I couldn't read his expression. "I heard your name is Lynna." He simply stated.

I felt how heat was rising inside me. I didn't like that all attention was now on me, everyone was looking and waiting for my answer. I tried to answer calmly as I could. "And I heard you like to play with fire."

At that, Diamonda laughed, but quickly stopped, realizing that everyone was now looking at her.

John was still looking at me, his smirk once again appearing on his face. "You heard right, _Lynna_." Then he pulled his lighter out of his pocket, his eyes not leaving a fire he just lit up. "Wanna _see_?"

"John," Bobby interrupted, "Forget it."

John glanced at him, still holding his lighter. "Forget what? Can't you see she's getting excited?" Once again, everyone looked at me as I was looking confused at my last strawberry not wanting to meet anyone's eyes.

"I don't think she's getting excited." Bobby stated after taking a good look at me.

"You know guys," Diamonda stood, "I think it's time for me and Lynna to leave." She slightly smiled at me. "She still needs to unpack her things."

I stood and took my last strawberry as I noticed that John pulled back his lighter into his pocket. And then, me and Diamonda left to our room.

Once we were in our room I sighed in relief and walked to my bed where suitcase laid on and began to unpack my things. A second later, Diamonda stood near me and helped me to unpack.

"That was uncomfortable." I finally said as I put away my favourite black top into the wardrobe.

"Maybe It'll sound funny, but I was uncomfortable,too." Diamonda responded folding my jeans. When I looked at her and raised one eyebrow, she continued. "I got a little scared when Bobby interrupted." She shrugged.

I stopped unpacking and looked at her."Why?"

She sighed. "John can be very unpredictable." Diamonda tried to explain. "He can be dangerous, you know."

"Dangerous?" My voice sounded uneasy.

"I mean, he can control fire, and he.. he likes to get into trouble, and..." She exhaled deeply. "You get what I'm trying to say, right?"

I glanced at my jeans that were now in Diamonda's hands and took them to put into wardrobe. I turned to her. "I get it." Then I picked my bra from suitcase, put it into drawer and turned again to Diamonda. But then I realized something. "Um, classes starts tomorrow, right? I don't have my schedule."

Diamonda was taken aback by my sudden question out of theme. Then she brought herself back to life and I almost jumped when she loudly said. "I have your schedule!" She walked to the desk and opened one of the drawers. "I knew that you'll need it, so I took care of it." Diamonda took a paper out of the drawer and gave it to me. "Here."

I took the schedule. "Thank you." Diamonda smiled and I took a look at the paper. After about 4 seconds I asked. "What is this Danger Room?" I looked at Diamonda a little confused.

At first, Demi looked a little confused, too, but smiled when the light hit here. "Oh, in this Danger Room, you'll learn how to use and improve your powers." She explained with a smile.

I looked at her poker-faced for about 10 seconds, and only then answered. "Really?" I said in a distrustful voice.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it." She tried to calm me down. "I haven't been there yet, too." Then not giving me a chance to answer, she asked. "What's your first class tomorrow?"

I looked at the paper again and groaned. "Math."

"Ugh, I hate math." Diamonda shivered. "Anyway, my first class is biology, but I will show you tomorrow where math class is before going to my class, 'kay?" Smile reappeared on her face.

"Okay." I sighed. "Thank you for helping me with all of this." I said as I put down my schedule on the desk.

"Don't thank me-" A sudden melody silenced Diamonda as she turned around to face where the sound came from. I then recognized that It was my phone and quickly went to grab it. I gave a quick apologetic look to Diamonda before going out of the room and answering my phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey sweety, how are you?"

"Oh! Hey mom, I'm good, how are you?" I asked walking down the hall, with a smile on my face.

"Fine, but worried about you. How's school?"

"It seems fine. Actually rooms and kitchen, and pretty much everything here seems so nice, tidy and big and well you know.. I could marry this school." I laughed a little and saw some kid looking at me awkwardly as he walked down the hall.

"Oh really?" My mom laughed. "Well, I'm glad that you like this school. Dad and Jeremy said to pass on some virtual hugs to you, I'm giving you one, too." She said in a sweet voice.

"Aww, thank you," I smiled brightly," I've already missed you all so much."

"I know dear. Remember that I will always love you, no matter what happens."

"I know." I said quietly.

Then after some talk with my mom, that seemed to last over than 20 minutes, we finally decided to end our call. I sighed as I put my phone into a pocket of my jeans. I was about to turn around and go to my room when I saw John talking with someone in the end of the hall. When I looked better at them, I recognized the person he was talking to. It was Kitty. I was taken aback for a second, because I thought Kitty didn't like him, but then I heard that they were arguing about something. Though I couldn't hear what they were saying nor I cared, I saw how they were angry at each other. Deciding that I didn't want them to think I was eavesdropping on them If they would see me, I turned around and got back to my room.

After I returned to my room, me and Diamonda finished unpacking my things and went to sleep.

It was morning. I groaned as I hit my face with a soft pillow when I heard alarm-clock peeping right into my left ear. Deciding that I didn't like alarm sound, I turned it off and sat on my bed. After giving a long sigh, I looked at Diamonda. She had covered her face with a blanket and I chuckled a little.

"What's so funny?" She said in a fragile voice under her pink blanket. "Kids have to sleep longer, you know-" She suddenly stopped talking and I heard how her stomach growled. Then she threw away her blanket on the floor and quickly stood up. "Let's go get some food before the classes start!" She ran to the wardrobe to pick some clothes for herself.

I couldn't help but smile at Diamonda's quick bringing herself back to life for food. I yawned and got out of bed to pick clothes for myself, too. After I pulled on my dark blue skinny jeans and my favourite black top, I tied my hair into a high ponytail and quickly went to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. When I and Diamonda got ready, we went to the kitchen. Once we were there, I picked an apple and chocolate cookie for myself and Diamonda made herself two sandwiches. After making sure we don't need anything else, we sat in the dining room.

"Oh, by the way, lunch starts at 1 pm and ends at 2 pm." Diamonda said. "So classes also continues from 2 pm to 5 pm." She took a bite of her sandwich and swallowed it. "Dinner starts at 6 pm."

I glanced at her. "Why lunch is for a whole hour?"

"Well," She swallowed another bite of her sandwich. "If you want, you can take your time, and for example go to the library to do your homework, and yeah. _Or_ ," She smiled, "You can sit for entire hour in the dining room and eat." She shrugged. "Like I sometimes do." Diamonda giggled.

I snorted and smiled at her. "Well, I'm not surprised."

"Of course you're not." Diamonda looked at her watch. "Ah, _man_ , classes starts in 4 minutes!" She stood, in her hand a little piece of sandwich that she hadn't eaten yet. "We have to go, you don't want to be late on your first day of school, right?"

"Yeah." I stood and we left the dining room. Diamonda led me to the math class and left to her biology class. I sighed as I entered math class and glanced around. Almost every seat was already taken, though there were few left. Not waiting much longer, I took a seat that was closest to me. A tall and muscular boy sat next to me, who smiled at me as he sat. I gave a small smile back to him but I didn't say anything, and just looked who sat in front of me. And my eyes have widen when I saw John and Bobby sitting there. But then my thoughts were interrupted by that tall and muscular boy.

"Hey." He simply said to me and I quickly looked at him.

"Hi." I slowly answered.

"I'm Piotr, also known as Colossus." He slightly smiled. "I see that your new here, what's your name?"

"My name's Lynna." As I said that, I noticed that John, that was sitting in front of me, slightly shifted in his seat and a little turned to our side, though he wasn't facing us, he just glanced at the ground like he dropped something. Then I continued. "Also known as Aqua." I copied Piotr's sentence and smiled.

Piotr smiled at that, but before he could say anything, a white-haired woman entered the class, that I assumed was a teacher. And I was right.

"Good morning class, I am Mrs. Munroe and I'll teach you mathematics." She said as she stood besides the desk that was in front of the class. "Raise your hand if you're a newcomer."

I saw how two other teenagers in the class raised their hand, so I sighed as I raised mine, too. In that moment, John turned around and glanced at me, a small smirk on his face. I didn't get what his problem was, so I turned away my gaze from his blue eyes to teacher that was looking at me.

"Okay, you can let down your hands." She stated and we did so. I then noticed that John wasn't looking at me anymore and I sighed in relief. "I just wanted for you to know that I don't like people who are _late_ to _my_ classes." She sharply said, and I gulped as I remembered that I almost was late for this class, then noticed that Piotr was giving me a questionable look and I just whispered to him ' _nothing'_ and he just lightly shrugged turning his attention back to the teacher.

After three lessons, that seemed to last for about two hundred years, I finally was standing in the kitchen. It was a lunch break, and I was looking around to spot Diamonda, but she seemed nowhere to be found. Giving a sigh, I just turned around to pick myself something to eat. I put some salad and hot potatoes into a plate, and before going to the dining room I picked a fork that I almost forgot to take.

As I sat in the dining room and began to eat, I felt how someone stood closely behind me. However, I didn't turn around and stop eating, I just waited for that person to say anything, suspecting that was Diamonda trying to scare me or something.

"Are you actually scared of an eye contact or something?" I immediately stiffened as I heard that this was a boy's voice. But before I could turn around and look at him, he came into my view and sat in front of me.

It was John. My jaw dropped a little. But then I pulled myself back together and calmly as I could answered him looking directly into his blue eyes, as he was looking into my green ones. "No." I simply said and glanced around a little to see if Diamonda was coming and maybe could save me from him. John smirked, and I just narrowed my eyes at him. "Now that you have my answer, you can go now." I said and continued to eat my salad and potatoes, not even giving a glance to him.

John's smirk grew a little and he carelessly stated. "But I just came." I glanced at him once more, but continued to eat. Then his smirk vanished. "Do you always push people away like that or I'm an exception?"

As he said it, I stopped eating and looked at him with a confused expression. Although I knew what he was talking about, I pretended that I didn't . "What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

I looked away from him and sighed. "Yeah, you're right." This time I talked quieter. "I think It's both." I didn't look at him.

"Both, huh?" He simply said. "Why I'm an exception?"

I then thought about it. I tried to avoid him because Diamonda and Kitty said so? Or that he was a boy? Or that in fact he was good-looking? Of course I saw that he was attractive, but now that I actually thought about it and he was sitting in front of me and gazing at me, I blushed a little. Praying that he didn't see this, I answered, my voice fragile as I talked. "You're not," I looked at him and continued, "An exception." I deeply sighed.

Why should he? He didn't do anything bad to me. Of course, maybe he's not an angel, but he didn't hurt me and I don't have a right to ignore him for no reason. In fact, I don't even know him and don't have a reason to hate him.

I saw how John's look was confused and not waiting any longer I took my plate and stood. Before turning around and leaving, I glanced a him and quickly said, "Sorry, I have to go," And left the dining room.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: Hello! First of all, thank you for reading my story, it means a lot to me. Secondly, please review and let me know what is wrong with this story or what do you like the most, so I'll know what to write for you guys. :) )**

 **Lynna's POV**

I quickly left the dining room and went to the library like Diamonda suggested to go there if you're not eating. I hoped that she will be there, but when I got to the library, she was nowhere to be found. I sighed as I pulled out my schedule out of the pocket of my jeans and looked at it. Next class was chemistry, at the 129 cabinet, but I had no idea where that is. After every lesson I went with someone that had the same class, so I didn't get lost. But now, I realized, I have to do this on my own, so I left the library.

As I walked through hallway, I glanced at cabinet doors that were there, and saw numbers like 60; 61; 62 and so on. I stopped walking and deeply sighed, but then I saw Rogue coming my way. Though I didn't really know her, except her name and that she has a boyfriend, I still approached her.

"Hey Rogue,"

Rogue suddenly stopped walking down the hallway and looked at me. "Uh, hey Lynna, what's up?"

"Nothing, just uh, looking for something." I weakly smiled. "Do you- what's your next class?"

Rogue looked a bit confused. "Chemistry." She slowly said. "What about it?"

"Oh, mine too," I eased a little, "I thought maybe we could go there together, I still don't know where are all these classes."

"Sure," She shrugged, "Well, we better get going then, lesson starts in 10 minutes and chemistry is in the fourth floor, so.." She paused.

"So by the time we get there, those 10 minutes will already have passed away." I finished for her.

"Right." Rogue said and turned around. "So let's go then." She began walking towards the stairs and not waiting any longer I went after her.

 **\- After 3 hours-**

It was 5 pm and finally all classes were over, so I went back to my room. When I entered the room, I saw Diamonda, who looked at me as I walked in.

"Hey, stranger." She said with a smile on her face.

"Hey," I sat on my bed.

"So, how was your first day?" She also sat on her bed.

"Well, nothing special." I shrugged, but then Diamonda gave me ' _seriously?'_ look and I continued, "Except that I ate lunch with John."

Diamonda was taken aback, "What? Why?"

"It just happened," I sighed, "Where were you anyway? I thought you would die without food."

Diamonda giggled, then cleared her throat. "I had to talk with Kitty. After that, I went to the dining room, but you weren't there."

"Oh," I slightly nodded. "After lunch I went to the library." I simply said. "Then I ran into Rogue, and we both went to chemistry class."

"With Rogue, huh?" She smiled. "Cool."

"Yeah," I nodded. Then after a moment I asked, "What's her power?"

Diamonda sighed. "She can absorb any mutant power by simply touching them." My eyes widened a little. "And that's not all. Mutants that she touches – loses their strength, and sometimes that can lead them into their own death if she touches them for too long."

"So that's why she wears gloves.." I muttered.

"That's right. Anyway," Diamonda stood and went to pick some papers from the desk. "We could do our homework 'till dinner, don't ya think?" She said as she turned to me.

"Sure," I stood and also picked my papers that I got from teachers during lessons.

 **-After 1 hour-**

Me and Diamonda went to the kitchen after we finished doing our homework. We sat in the dining room when we picked a pizza for ourselves.

"It's so awesome that we got a pizza," Diamonda said as she swallowed a bite, "It rarely happens, I mean, this school mostly offers _healthy_ food."

"What about nutella? I see it here everyday." I said as I took a bite of a pizza.

"First of all Aqua, you've been here a day and a half," Then she thought about it, "Though it hasn't actually been a day and a half yet. Anyway," She rolled her eyes, "Chocolate is important for your brain or something, so it is _healthy_ food in some way."

"Sure," I slowly said.

"I'm serious!"

"Okay, I agree that chocolate is important, but nutella is not only made from chocolate. It's full of other things that aren't _good_ for us."

Diamonda looked at me, then after a moment she sighed. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Then smirk appeared on her face. "When did you get so smart?"

I was about to answer her, but I saw Bobby and John walking in the dining room not so far from us, so I just took a bite of a pizza. Diamonda noticed this, she slowly turned around in her seat and saw them. She then quickly looked at me.

"Oh no, when it comes to a pizza, they're totally thieves." Diamonda said quietly to me.

And then Bobby saw us. "Hey John, found one." He said as he turned to John.

John glanced at me and Diamonda, then at pizza. He smirked and walked toward us, Bobby after him.

"You won't mind If I take one slice, will you?" John said as he picked a slice of pizza and sat next to Diamonda. Bobby also picked a slice and sat next to me.

" _No, of course not."_ Diamonda said sarcastically to John, who smirked a little.

"Very well then," John simply stated and Diamonda rolled her eyes. I glanced at them as I raised one eyebrow a little. John looked at me. "Hey, Lynna?"

I froze. Why do I feel so uncomfortable when he's around or talking to me? I took a breath and tried to shake it off. "Yes?" My voice sounded weak as I answered John and I cursed myself for that.

"Are you a virgin?" John simply questioned me in a calm voice like it's not a big deal. Well, it was a big deal, because I felt how heat was rising inside my body. _What kind of question was that_? _And out of nowhere_? My jaw dropped a little and I noticed how Diamonda looked at John wide-eyed and Bobby who was sitting next to me froze.

"JOHN! _What the hell_?" Diamonda yelled at him, "Why would you ask her that?"

John glanced at Diamonda. "Why not?" Then he smirked. "Most of us aren't virgins, so I wanted to know if she is." He looked at me once again, a little smirk on his smug face.

Though I was shocked at his not so appropriate question, I stared right into his eyes. Okay, I was a virgin. Should I just tell him that? But why should I? I deeply sighed.

"Well, what do _you_ think, _John_?" I asked and was surprised that my voice didn't flinch, though I felt how my heart was beating so fast I thought I'll have a heart attack.

John seemed to like my determined question, and I saw how his smirk grew. "What do I think?" He asked himself as he sneered. Then he leaned forward to me as he quietly said, "I think you're a virgin, Lynna. Stop acting like you're not."

I raised my eyebrows at this. I felt how smirk grew on my lips, though I was burning inside. I'm not going to let him win this. Then I also leaned forward to him. "What if you're wrong?" I whispered and noticed how Diamonda also leaned forward so she could hear us.

I jumped a little when John suddenly laughed. Then after a moment he said, "I see right through you Lynna, you're _lying_." I looked away from him, a blush forming on my face. "God, you're so innocent."

Bobby sighed. "Leave her alone, John."

John glanced at Bobby, leaving his eyes from me for a second, and before he could say anything, Diamonda interrupted.

"Hey guys, have you done your homework?" They both looked at her a little annoyed, when I was just staring at the table, where the last slice of pizza laid. "Because if you haven't, get your asses up from this table, and go do it!" She deeply exhaled, "Wow, maybe I should be a politician, with that speech and all.." She chuckled, but once again her face grew serious as she looked at boys who stared at her, "Did you not hear _me_?" She said angrily, and I looked a little shocked at her, because I haven't seen Diamonda like that from the second that we met.

Bobby stood and looked at John, "You heard her, let's go."

John gave a glare at Diamonda, then stood with a groan and took the last slice of pizza from the table, and before leaving, he glanced at me. Though I didn't look at him – I didn't want to, I still noticed that he had a smirk on his face, but after couple of seconds, he left the dining room with Bobby. And then my whole body eased up and I sighed from relief.

"What an asshole," Diamonda crossed her arms around her chest as she leaned back in her chair. Then she looked at me. "Are you okay?" She asked in much softer voice than before.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied. Then I sighed. I spent too much time with people, talking to them and stuff, and I felt like it was time for me to be alone, with my thoughts and all. So I just slowly stood and glanced at Diamonda. "I'm going to the library." I simply said.

"Library?" Diamonda raised an eyebrow, "What are you going to do there?"

"Um, read books?" I formed a weak smile on my face.

"Yeah, sure.." Diamonda also stood. "Just don't fall asleep there, okay? Otherwise I'll need to call someone like John to carry you back to your room, and I think that isn't your best wish."

I shivered at the mention of John's name. Then I just simply nodded and went to the library, giving Diamonda a little wave before leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lynna's POV**

For the next two days, at the lunch and the dinner, I ate as fast as I could, and before others could show up and join me and Diamonda in the dining room ( She always ate with me ), I always went to the library to read a book or something, so in that way I didn't have to face them and talk to them. Or more specifically, I meant John, because others seemed fine actually.

So it was the third day I did this. It was a cloudless evening, about 7 pm, and I was sitting calmly in the library reading a book. I turned the page as I read, but then suddenly a shadow fell on the book, meaning someone stood behind me.

"Already finished eating?" I asked not turning around, my eyes still focused on the book, knowing that's Diamonda because she's the only one that knows I'm at the library.

"Don't tell me you're reading Harry _Potter_ ," Said a boy's voice, accentuating the last word like Draco Malfoy. I quickly raised my eyes from the book, but didn't turn around. When I recognized the voice, I just inhaled and exhaled deeply, returning my eyes to the book.

"Okay, I won't tell you." I simply answered him.

Then there was absolute silence, making me a little uncomfortable. After couple of seconds, John began laughing and I jumped a little in my seat at his sudden behaviour. He was _so_ getting on my nerves. Not waiting any longer I roughly closed the book and turned to him.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" I asked in a cold voice after John stopped laughing.

He still looked smug, and that pissed me off even more. I saw how little smirk was forming on his face. "No, what is wrong with _you_?" He asked and slipped his hands into his jeans pockets, making himself look even more smug.

I was taken aback by his question. I crossed my arms around my chest. "Excuse me?"

John sighed. "Look. I'm not the one who rans off everyday from people and hides in the frickin' library."

Though I didn't know what his problem was with me running off, I had to act like I didn't care. "Well, good for you." I turned around and once again opened my book and began reading like nothing even just happened.

When I thought that John feeling sick of my behaviour already left, I was so wrong. He was still standing there, in the same spot, a smirk on his face ( probably ).

"You know," He began and I rolled my eyes, "Tomorrow's the training," John somehow sounded serious, "In The Danger Room." I suddenly stiffened and felt how my heart began beating up faster. I didn't want to think about The Danger Room, I didn't feel ready to use my powers in front of other people, and especially John. I still felt uncomfortable around him.

"Okay.." I slowly said, my eyes still focused on the book though I wasn't reading but thinking where he was going with that.

I felt how John leaned closer to me. "Are you ready to show the world what you're made of?" He whispered to my ear and a shiver ran down my spine.

My eyes now were unfocused. All I could hear in my head now was John's simple, but yet potent little question. _Of course I'm not ready,_ I thought to myself. But John shouldn't know that, he'll tease me even more If I told him. I closed my eyes and sighed, trying to calm myself down from John's effective provocation.

"Yeah, can't wait." I glanced at him to make sure that my uttering would look believable. But the second I looked at him and saw his eyes looking deeply into mine, a blush formed on my face. Feeling slightly embarrassed, I quickly turned away from him. This time I didn't take the book and read it like I did before to simply ignore John, I was too flustered.

John seemed to notice this. "Are you _sure_?" He slowly said, probably trying to tease me so I would feel uncomfortable even more.

 _What a sadist_ , I thought quickly to myself. Once again, I closed that damn Harry Potter book ( although it was interesting to read ) and stood as I turned around to face John, still trying to act cool, though we both knew that I wasn't.

"Yes," I lied again, looking into his blue eyes, though they looked like brown from afar. I felt the heat rising inside me once again, "Will you leave me alone now?" I glanced at the ground, not being able to look into his eyes anymore.

John seemed to smirk from what I could see. _Why does he always have to smirk?_

"Sure," He plainly said and it surprised me as I looked at him, but he continued, "As soon as you answer my question." He stepped forward, and I quickly took a step back and felt how my back touched the desk, meaning that there was no way out now.

"What question?" I narrowed my eyes in distrust and a little fear which I tried to hide.

I saw how John's smirk fell and he sighed as he took his lighter from his jeans pocket, and began to open and close it. I looked at the little flame that appeared and disappeared on the lighter, making me dissociate from reality. But my dissociation didn't last long, when John suddenly asked me a question.

"Why do you ignore me?" He seriously asked looking at me, still playing with his lighter that was disturbing me a little. Then after seeing that I was totally confused at his question, he continued, "Last time I checked, you run off every time you see me." He said as I was looking at the ground now, my heart beating faster than it usually does. He took a step forward closing a bit the space between us and I felt uncomfortable even more. " _Are you scared of me?_ "I glanced at him, his face serious as his voice.

I was totally, _totally_ confused. A blush was forming on my frightened face as I was looking at John, who seemed serious. After couple of seconds, I nervously answered him, trying to avoid the awkward tension between us.

"I..." I started, but my voice was so dry, that my face heated even more, making a clear pink blush on my cheeks. I cleared my throat and tried again. "I just.. like being alone." My voice sounded fragile.

John seemed to notice that I was uncomfortable, so he took a step back to make more space between us. He somehow looked dissapointed as he sighed. "I understand." He said and left the library after giving me a weird glance.

I stood frozen for about 3 minutes before I realized what just happened. I felt how my whole body was still stiffened, and my heart was still beating fast. I deeply sighed and tried to calm down, my body easing a little bit. I slowly glanced around the library and saw Kitty in the other end of it. When I looked at her, she already was looking at me, with narrowed eyes and crossed arms around her chest. But before I could go to her and ask what's wrong, Kitty quickly left the library.

Now I was even more confused. _Great._

 **-Other day. Morning.-**

I didn't feel like I need to eat, and actually thinking about food right now made me sick knowing that in about 15 minutes I'll be standing in The Danger Room. Diamonda tried to drag me into the kitchen, saying that I have to eat to have some energy before using my powers, but I refused as I tried to pull away from her. After couple of moments, Diamonda gave up and went to the kitchen alone.

I sighed as I looked at the mirror in front of me. I was wearing comfortable black skinny pants and a white tank top on which was written ' _I woke up like this_ '. My hair was in a high ponytail, because I didn't want them to get in the way in The Danger Room, but also because I didn't know what to do with them either.

When I glanced at the clock which was in my and Diamonda's room, it showed 8:54 a.m. and there was six minutes left before the lesson, so I left the room and went through hallways to The Danger Room. When I got there, I saw Logan, his face serious as he was waiting for other students to come, and Piotr who was talking to some girl that I didn't know. I inhaled deeply as I walked to Piotr, hoping that he won't mind my company.

"Hey," He softly said the second he saw me. Then he turned to the girl he was talking earlier. "Jubilee, this is Lynna." He gestured to me. I smiled, and she returned the smile.

"Hi," Jubilee said, "I've heard about you."

I raised my eyebrows a bit. "You have?" My voice was trembling a little, knowing that The Danger Room was still waiting for me.

"Yeah," She shrugged, "You're newbie, rumors are spreading fast."

"Oh." That's all I have said to her. Then I heard that someone also entered the room, so I glanced over my shoulder, and saw that was just Bobby and Rogue. Before I could sigh in relief and turn back to Jubilee and Piotr, John came into the room. I quickly turned back to Jubilee.

"You okay?" She slowly asked.

"Yeah, I'm just..." I saw how Jubilee raised one eyebrow, so I continued, "Just can't wait for the lesson." I lied and gave her a fake smile.

Jubilee didn't look convinced by my answer, but she didn't care actually. "Yeah, me too." She just lightly shrugged.

Piotr, who was standing beside us, called Bobby, rising his voice a bit. "Hey, Drake!"

Bobby, who was talking to Rogue about something, suddenly looked at Piotr. "Oh, hey man," He walked toward us, after giving an excuse glance to Rogue. "Didn't see you there." They shook hands, Bobby freezing a bit Piotr's palm.

Bobby then looked at Jubilee and me, nodding his head a little, showing acknowledgement toward us. I gave him a slight smile, then slowly glanced around the room when Bobby and Piotr began talking about something, which I didn't listen, nor I wanted to.

When I looked at John, he was just simply playing with his lighter, opening it and closing it and looking at the little light that popped from the lighter. Then I glanced at Rogue. She was talking to Logan, a smile on her face while she was telling him something. It was weird, because she was a student and he was a teacher, and yet, they acted like they were close friends. But then again, I couldn't care less.

After a moment, Diamonda and Kitty entered the room. But something was not right. They looked worried about something, well, Kitty looked more like she was pissed off at something, while Diamonda had a worried face, as she was glancing around the room until her eyes met mine. She _definitely_ was worried, and _definitely_ something was not right, and that actually scared me.

Now, I was in complete confused situation. Not only The Danger Room was waiting for me and John was standing nearby after yesterday's event, but now Diamonda's expression was confusing me, as she glanced with a worried look at me every second.

But before anything could happen, Logan stood in the middle of the room and crossed his arms, his face serious.

"You're late." He said angrily to Diamonda and Kitty. "But since it's the first lesson, I'll forgive you. But don't expect me to forgive you next time." Logan firmly said, but I still could feel anger in his voice. Then he continued, anger somehow leaving his voice. "Now then, let's get started."

 **(A/N: So, can you guess what happened to Diamonda and Kitty? If not, then you'll find out in next chapters. :D Anyway, please review and let me know what you think. )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lynna's POV**

We all stood in a line as Logan told us.

"Good." He firmly said as he stood in front of us and glanced at me for a second. "Although most of you know one another and each others powers, I still want that you would introduce yourselves." He walked near Bobby, who was first in the line. "Begin." Logan told him.

Bobby stood straighter. "My name's Robert Drake, also known as Iceman. I have the ability to manipulate ice and cold." He finished as he looked at Logan, who in response just crossed his arms and walked near Rogue.

I furrowed my eyebrows a little. Bobby sounded like a robot or soldier who was given a command to introduce himself. Was he afraid of Logan or something? Or that was necessary, to speak like in the army?

"I'm Anna Marie," Rogue began, shaking my thoughts away, "Also known as Rogue. I have the ability to absorb physical strength and superpowers from anyone who touches me." She finished and deeply sighed, like she was holding a breath all the time.

Logan nodded at Rogue, and walked near Kitty.

Kitty sighed. "Is this necessary?" She asked in annoyed voice.

Logan's eyebrows furrowed. "Yes." He said strictly.

"Whatever.." She mumbled. "Name's Katherine Pryde, or as you all know Kitty Pryde." She began as she crossed her arms around her chest. "I'm also known as Shadowcat and I can walk through anything I want."

Logan didn't seem pleased with her speech. "Put your hands down, Shadowcat." He said and waited as Kitty did so. "And show more respect." He eyed her for a moment, but then walked to Diamonda.

Diamonda cleared her throat. "I am Demi Ariel Thorn." She started. "Well actually, my real name is just Ariel Thorn, but Demi is like Diamonda's acronym so.. yeah. Oh, and just like you all heard, I'm also known as Diamonda." She finished and gave a weak smile to Logan.

Logan sighed. "You forgot to tell your ability."

Diamonda suddenly covered her mouth with her right hand. "Oh, right, sorry!" She removed her hand quickly and stared at Logan. He just slightly nodded showing her to continue. "My ability is well, I mean, I can turn my whole body into diamond?" She almost asked than said.

Logan sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "Okay.." He slowly said and walked to me.

' _Here it comes'_ , I thought.

I cleared my throat to make sure my voice didn't flinch. "I'm Lynna Gilbert, also known as Aqua." I began and saw that Logan was a little curious to know what my power was. Or I think he was curious, because his face looked like he was playing poker all the time and didn't want anyone to know what he was thinking about, so it was hard to tell. Trying to shake my wacky thoughts away, I continued. "I have the ability to manipulate water." I finished and looked at Logan.

He simply stared at me and after a second he walked to Jubilee, not even saying anything to me.

"Name's Jubilation Lee, also known as Jubilee." Jubilee began, "I can generate pyrotechnic energy plasmoids from my hands."

Logan nodded, also not saying anything to Jubilee and walked to Piotr.

"I am Piotr Rasputin, also known as Colossus. I can transform into a strong metallic form." He said firmly as he stood straight, making himself look even more muscular and taller.

"Good." Logan said to Piotr and then... Well then, he walked near John.

John was playing with his lighter all the time, but when he saw Logan coming near him, he put it into his jeans pocket. Although Logan saw that, he didn't say anything.

John sighed. "Name's John Allerdyce, also known as Pyro." He somehow sounded bored, like this was a child's plaything. Well, it actually kinda was, It was just a lesson. But Logan as a teacher was a little scary and you didn't want to piss him off like Kitty almost did. "I can manipulate fire." He finished and once again took his lighter from his jeans pocket and began to play with it.

' _What the hell is he doing?'_ I thought. But then again, why did I even care?

Logan eyed him . "You better put that down, kid."

John glanced at him, still playing with his lighter. "Why?" He simply asked.

"Because I said so." Logan sounded a bit angry.

John simply looked at him, like he didn't give a damn. Well, according to his actions, he didn't. He was just being John. Then he slowly closed the lighter and put it into his jeans pocket, his eyes never leaving Logan's.

Once John put his lighter away, Logan took a step back and looked at the students.

"Alright," He said and a small smirk appeared on his face, "We can begin the lesson."

"Not without me." Said Mrs. Munroe as she walked into the room and stood in front of the students, near Logan.

I raised my eyebrows a little. _Mathematics teacher?_ I was about to turn to Diamonda and ask what she's doing here, but Mrs. Munroe suddenly spoke.

"Sorry that I'm late, especially when I demand you to never be late for my classes." She lightly said to us, then turned to Logan. "What did I miss?"

Logan crossed his arms around his chest, glancing a little at John, to make sure he doesn't play with his lighter again. "Just introductions."

Mrs. Munroe nodded then turned to us. "Okay then." She stepped forward and stood straightly. "My name's Ororo Munroe, also known as Storm." She said as she looked through all of our eyes, then continued. "I have the ability to control the weather. Also, I can fly."

She finished and took a step back. Then looked at Logan, who in response just raised an eyebrow.

"Did you introduce yourself?" Storm asked.

Logan furrowed his eyebrows a little, but then sighed and also took a step forward. "I'm Logan, also known as Wolverine. I have the ability to heal, and-" His sharp metal claws came out from his knuckles, "-I have these metal claws." He showed them to us.

"Cool." Diamonda, who was standing near me whispered.

Logan drew back his metal claws. "So, now that we all know each other, we can begin the lesson. First of all, I'll split you into groups."

"Are you kidding me?" Kitty asked annoyed.

Logan raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "No." He just simply said and continued. "Rogue and Piotr, you're Team One."

"Come here," Storm said to them and when Rogue and Piotr did so, they walked into other room with Storm, leaving us with Logan.

Logan continued. "Bobby and Lynna, you're Team Two."

I glanced at Bobby, who also looked at me and smirked. I smiled in response and turned my attention back to Logan.

"Kitty and Jubilee, you're Team Three." Logan said as he eyed Kitty a little. "Diamonda and John, you're Team Four." He finished.

Diamonda shivered and I turned to her. "Hey, Diamonda." I whispered.

Diamonda quickly turned to me. "Yeah?" She whispered back.

I leaned closer to her. "Is everything alright? You seemed worried earlier when you came into The Danger Room."

Before she could say anything, Rogue and Piotr came back into the room with Storm. _Well, that was quick._

"So, who's next?" Storm asked.

"Team Two." Logan said as he turned to me and Bobby.

I quickly turned back to Diamonda, but she just whispered ' _later_ ', so I just nodded and went with Bobby after Storm.

When we got into that other room, it looked same as the other we came from. Everything was just plain white.

Storm turned to us. "Do whatever you can to save yourselves, that's all you need to know. Are you ready?"

I just exchanged glances with Bobby and we both nodded.

"Okay. Good luck." She walked away and the room that was once plain white turned darker. We appeared in the field, in front of the burning building. When I looked around, I saw that we were in a forest, that also was on fire.

I raised my eyebrows at this. _How I should extinguish this fire, when there's no water around me?_

Bobby, who was standing beside me, quickly looked at me. "Stay close!" He yelled and turned to the burning building and began freezing it with his powers.

I did as he said so. But there was no use of me, I couldn't help Bobby and it angered me. I quickly looked around once more, and saw a little pond, that was about 8 meters away. Right away, I ran near the pond and tried to drag water from it with my powers, but there was no use. It didn't work, my powers didn't work.

I looked at my hands in disbelief as I was breathing heavily. I shook my head and tried again. But once again, it didn't work.

Before I could curse my powers, I felt the heat rising near me and when I turned around, I saw that grass beside me was also on fire. The fire coming through grass was so fast, that I gasped. Not thinking much, I tried again to use my powers – and it worked. Water from the pond rose and swamped on fire that almost burned me.

I sighed deeply in relief. Not that I just saved myself, but my powers also worked.

"Lynna!" Bobby shouted and I shot my head up and turned to him. But when I turned, I saw that another fire was coming near me, but it was so close, that I accidently fell backwards from fright.

But I was lucky. Bobby froze the fire just in time. He ran to me and helped me to stand up.

"Thank you." I said breathlessly.

Bobby was about to say something, but the field disappeared and we were once again in that white room.

"Good job Team Two." Storm said as she was standing beside us. "Let's go." She motioned for us to follow her and go back to others and we did so.

 **-After 30 minutes-**

After The Danger Room, me and Diamonda went back to our bedroom to talk. Or should I say, we _ran_ to our bedroom, because we had only 10 minutes till other lesson.

Once we were in our room, I turned to Diamonda. "So, what happened?" I asked.

Diamonda deeply sighed as she sat on her bed. I followed her and sat on mine, too.

"It's about Kitty." She started and I nodded showing her to continue, "It includes John, too."

"John?" I was taken aback. "Why would John be inclu.." I stopped and looked at the ground when I remembered something. I then slowly continued. "Yesterday I saw Kitty at the library. She.. looked kinda angry when-"

"-When you and John had that uncomfortable conversation?" Diamonda interrupted.

"Yeah." I furrowed my eyebrows a little. "Wait, how do you know about that?"

"Kitty told me." She just shrugged.

"Kitty? Wait.. why does she even care?" I shook my head lightly, "I mean, why was she even angry at the library?" I was totally confused.

"Because.." Diamonda sighed.

"Because?"

"...Because John was her boyfriend." Diamonda uncomfortably shifted on her bed.

My jaw dropped. " _Really_?" I even felt a shiver ran down my spine.

"Yeah. Like _really_." Diamonda almost laughed at my expression.

"..But... I don't get it.." I looked at my hands, like they had all the answers. Then I glanced at Demi. "But she _hates_ him!" I almost yelled.

"Exactly." I raised an eyebrow at her and she smirked. "When they broke up, they got into a fight. I mean not physical fight, but believe me, it almost felt like it was physical, since they hate each other so much now."

"Yeah, I believe you." I sighed. "But it still doesn't explain why she was angry at me at the library. I mean, it's over between them, they broke up. Why does she care?"

Diamonda shrugged. "I don't know. Jealous maybe?"

"I guess." Then the light hit me in the head. "Hey! Nothing even happened between me and John, why would she even be jealous? We didn't kiss and well, you know."

"Well, she said that you almost kissed." My eyes widened and Diamonda curiously looked at me. "Did you?"

" _What_? No! It wasn't like that! I don't like him!" I quickly stood. "We better go back to our classes." My voice flinched a little.

" _Sure_." Diamonda playfully said as she stood. I pretended like I didn't hear her playful tone, and we went back to our classes.

 **(A/N: So what do you think about this chapter? :D Please leave a review and let me know. Oh and I wanted to tell you something guys. Sorry if my English isn't so good, because I'm Lithuanian and I just turned 16, so it can be bad sometimes. So I hope you understand. )**


End file.
